


The Wet Bathroom Floor

by mariola_writes



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 04:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30100065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariola_writes/pseuds/mariola_writes
Summary: Reki cries but Langa is there for him.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	The Wet Bathroom Floor

**Author's Note:**

> Not me with another sk8 angsty fic. idk but i cant stop. also not my projecting my mental breakdown on reki. anyway enjoy bye bye

The bathroom’s floor was cold. Cold and wet already with Reki’s tears. Curled up in a ball, Reki whined and cried. He wanted to scream, but all that was coming out of his throat was a strangled whisper. His long eyelashes were stuck together by the salty water that didn’t stop coming from his eyes.

It was dark in the bathroom. The grey light pouring from outside was not doing much. 

Reki could hear his siblings laughing somewhere in the house. It was a far-away sound and Reki took his head into his hands. He wanted to stop crying. He wanted to because he knew that his family needed him; the happy and energetic Reki. They didn’t need to worry about him, too. 

He should just stop. 

Reki turned on his back and took a deep breath; a deep breath then another one. The tears stopped coming down his cheeks.

And, then he remembered that he was not enough; that what he did was not enough. He started crying again and he bit his hand, he bit his hand so that the physical pain would suppress the one that he felt in his soul.

It didn’t of course. He was so tired and he still had to do so much...

He loved to skate. Fuck yes he did.

But it hurt him so much; to feel like he didn’t do enough, to feel like he didn’t love it enough. His breath started to speed up; on his hand there was a red mark from his teeth.

Why? Why? WHY!? 

He always worked so hard; he threw everything else aside from skateboarding. He threw everything away for him to be able to skate.

He did, he always did. And what was happening now? What was it?

Why couldn’t he throw Langa away? Why, why did he want to stay by the other’s boy side so bad? 

He even quitted S. Because he...he just...

Reki didn’t know why he did that. He just felt like. And, when he offered his insignia to the bodyguard he expected to be sad.

He was not; he was relieved. 

The sound of the rain smacking against the bathroom’s window. Reki got up. He was not crying anymore. He was just feeling empty. 

He opened the tap and let the cold water run over his hands. He splashed his face and looked into the mirror. His eyes were dead and empty, tired.

And, Reki smiled. Because he knew that he was needed. Nobody would want a crybaby. Such a loser like him.

Reki burst out in laughing.

He really was a loser. He couldn’t even do what he loved. He couldn’t even have Langa because of what he loved.

So, he basically lost every time.

The bathroom was filled with his laughter. The rain cried outside. His siblings were laughing.

And Reki cried again. The tears fell into the sink this time.

He just was not strong enough to...

The bathroom door opened. The first thing Reki did was to hide his face.

"Want me to help you with something?", asked Reki, thinking in was his mom or one of his sisters.

He definitely didn't expect to be hugged. And for his senses to feel the familiar scent of winter and orange. The familiar scent of Langa.

It was him and Reki didn't even have to look to know. Of course it was him.

Reki's legs gave out and he fell on the floor, curling his body so he would not face Langa.

"Go...away...". Reki bot his tongue after those words came out of his mouth. Did he really want Langa to leave? Did he now?

"No way." Langa sat down next to Reki and hugged him tightly from behind. The red haired shivered and Langa squeezed harder.

"Why are you crying, Reki?"

The bathroom was small and their bodies were pressed hard against each other. Reki sighed.

"I dont know. I am just tired..."

"Reki, talk to me. If you are tired you sleep."

Pff. Reki almost laughed. Langa was always such a dense person.

"No. I am not tired like that... It s just...I feel like I didn't work enough...like I dont love skate enough..."

Langa sighed.

"Reki. Do you really want to hear it from me?"

Reki's mom shouted and then something fell on the ground and broke. It was probably a plate.

"Reki. You are amazing. I started to skate because of you. Dont you understand, Reki?", said Langa in a low voice. The sound of rain was fading away.

"Reki, your love for skateboarding is so great that it inspires others. Reki, you are so amazing that I could not even start to tell you what I like about you."

Reki didnt say anything. Instead he wondered if what Langa said was true. He tried to sort out his feelings.

Yes. He was sad that Langa juts went ahead. But it was not like him, not like the energetic Reki to give up. So, whatever would happen from then on, Reki promised himself: he would skate next to Langa. Always. Not in front of him, not behind him.

He would skate next to his side.

"Langa." Reki turned and looked into his friends blue eyes. "Lets stay like this. And we will talk after."

Langa kissed Reki's forehead and at that moment Reki was basically screaming inside.

"Langa, just so you know, I am not mad at you."

That was a good start. They both started at the same time. The were going next to each other.

The rain stopped. Langa was warm and Reki smiled to himself.

And the bathroom's floor was cold. Not that it mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Also bonus
> 
> At Langa’s house, after Renga make up:
> 
> “Oh my god oh my god, this boy is so cute! This is him, Langa? Really? Ahh, he’s so cute!!”
> 
> Langa’s mom was just too happy and Reki was sure that his face was as red as his hair. He was nervous before coming here, but now he was more embarrassed. But, he was happy.
> 
> “Oh, boy, you know that Langa liked you so much! So happy I finally met you! You’re the only one he had talked about since we came here!” Langa’s mom whispers, even if she does know that Langa could hear
> 
> “At first I thought you were a girl.”
> 
> “Mama!” Langa is now red as well. Reki can’t help but laugh. Yes, that is what he wanted. Now, he cant say that he is a loser, can he?


End file.
